Heart And Home
by Danni Jackson
Summary: After Charlie Jack had finally started to live again, with him being invested he and Sara saved themselves and his friendships were much healthier. Despite all the good, Jack's world was about to change again as Sara had big news. Can Jack really survive fatherhood on his second try?
1. Chapter 1

One morning Jack woke up but felt something breathing on his chest. Jack looked to find Sara asleep on his chest. Jack looked around the room and saw his and Sara's clothes scattered around the bedroom. Jack sighed remembering what happened the night before.

"Sara..." Jack started shaking her gently.

"Jack?" Sara asked.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"Is something wrong?" Sara asked groggily.

"No... but, I'm due on base in less than an hour and I still need a shower and to eat." Jack said.

"Jack..." Sara started.

"Hmm..." Jack asked.

"Mind coming back tonight?" Sara asked.

Jack sat up thinking.

"If that's what you want." Jack said.

"Please." Sara plead.

Jack sighed and kissed her. Jack got up and took a shower. Then Jack got dressed and went to the SGC meeting up with SG-1 for an off-world mission within half an hour of arriving and they went through the Stargate. Jack looked around. This mission had them back on earth an hour before dinner. Jack went to his office and checked for messages. He found one from Sara asking if he was going to be able to make it home for dinner. Jack called her back. He explained that he was going to be an hour late for dinner. Sara understood and offered to save him a plate. Jack agreed.

"Jack?" Daniel asked from the doorway to Jack's office.

"I'll be home in like two hours." Jack said.

"I'll see ya then." With that he hung up.

An hour later they were in a debriefing with General Hammond. After that was done Jack took a shower and changed to his civilian clothes. Jack called Sara to let her know he was heading home. Jack went home and was soon walking in.

"Jack?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, Sara." Jack replied.

"Your dinner is heated up for you." Sara said.

Jack went to the dinning room and ate. Time passed like this and soon two and a half months passed. Sara had been vomiting in the toilet every morning for weeks.

"Sara..." Jack started worriedly as he was going to her.

"I'm pregnant, Jack." She told him softly.

Jack was shocked by this news.

"How long have you..." Jack started.

"Only a few days." Sara said.

"I'm going to talk to my friend. I'll call if I can." Jack said.

Sara nodded.

"I just need to talk to him." Jack said.

Jack went to the base, he slipped into Daniel's office and sat down. Daniel was working on a translation. Daniel glanced up and saw Jack. Daniel looked towards the door and then Jack. Jack was looking at the floor.

"Jack..." Daniel started.

Jack looked at Daniel looking bothered by something.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" Daniel asked pushing up his glasses.

"Sara and I have been living together again for like 2 and a half months..." Jack started.

Daniel listened knowing there was more.

"She's pregnant." Jack said.

"Uh that's great ... isn't it?" Daniel asked.

"Guess I just needed to talk about it. Hey, um..." Jack started wanting to ask Daniel something.

"Jack?" Daniel prompted.

"Would you be the god-father?" Jack asked.

"I'd be honored to, Jack." Daniel said smiling.

"Um... I may ask her to marry me again. If she says yes... would you..." Jack started.

"I'd be happy to, Jack. But, better ask her... let me know what she said." Daniel said.

"You'll be one of the first two I call." Jack said.

"Whose the first?" Daniel asked curiously.

"My sister." Jack said.

"Sister?" Daniel asked in shock.

Jack nodded and left. Daniel sighed as his cellphone rang. It was a custom ring tone so Daniel knew who it was from the ringtone. Daniel answered.

"Hi, Jill."

"Hi, you gonna be able to make dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, I should be." Daniel said.

"I just got off with my ex-sister-in-law and she said she's pregnant. Said my big brother went to the base to talk to someone." She said.

"Brother?" Daniel asked.

"Jonathan Jack O'Neill." She said.

"Wait... you're Jack's sister?" Daniel inquired shocked.

"You know him?" Jill asked.

"I was the one Jack came to talk to on the base." Daniel said.

"Oh." Jill said.

"So you know brother."

"Oh yeah." Daniel replied.

"Um... does he know about your... condition?"

"Not yet." Jill said.

"Want me to tell him? I'm sure I could catch up to him." Daniel said.

"Please." Jill said.

"I'll call ya back." Daniel said and hung up.

Then Daniel ran after Jack and grabbed his friend's arm.

"Daniel..." Jack started confused.

"Jill called after you left." Daniel said.

"Jill?" Jack asked.

"Jillian O'Neill." Daniel said.

"My sister?" Jack asked.

"My fiancée." Daniel said.

"Fiancée?" Jack asked surprised.

"She and Sara are in the same condition." Daniel said.

"I'm looking for a new place so we can live together."

"I'll help you with that." Jack said.

Daniel smiled.

"Jack..."

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"Would you be the god-father?"

"Be happy to Danny." Jack said.

Daniel smiled.

"Now... I do want to know how you two met." Jack said.

"I gave Sara my number after that incident... in case something like that happened again. She called and set us up on a blind date a couple months ago. Actually if you two have been back together for two and a half months then about the time you got back together." Daniel said.

"Keep one thing in mind when helping us find a place... she's having twins... found out yesterday when we went for an ultrasound."

"She's only about eight weeks along."

Jack smiled.

"Nervous?"

"If I stop long enough to actually think about it yeah." Daniel admitted.

"Weren't you the first time?"

"Different time different place, Danny." Jack reminded.

"I think nervous are normal though. And don't worry. I'll be here to help."

Daniel smiled.

"Thanks."

"I better call Jill back before she thinks you killed me or something." Daniel joked.

"Was that a joke?" Jack asked.

"I guess my brother-in-law rubbed off on me a little." Daniel said.

Jack smiled. Daniel pulled his cellphone out and dialed.

"Hi, Jill."

"Daniel, did you tell him?"

"Yeah, I told him."

"How did he react.

"He reacted well."

"Are you with him?"

Daniel looked at Jack.

"Oh yeah."

"Ask him if he thinks he and Sara can come to dinner?"

"Want to go to dinner at Jill's?" Daniel asked.

"You and Sara I mean."

"I'd be happy to but I don't want to speak for Sara." Jack said.

"Jack said he'd be happy to but he's going to find out if Sara does when he goes back." Daniel said.

"OK."

Jill and Daniel hung up.

"Why don't I go do that." Jack said.

"See you tonight." Daniel said.

"See you, later." Jack said and left the base quickly.

Daniel returned to his office. Jack went home and right to Sara.

"I know we've done this before... will you marry me again?" Jack asked.

Sara nodded and hugged Jack. Sam came into Daniel's office carrying two cups of coffee. Daniel had a book in his hand and was reading. Sam was curious so looked at the front. It was "What to expect when you're expecting".

"Daniel..." Sam started.

Daniel looked at her and placed a bookmark in the book.

"Sam, you and coffee are always welcome." He said standing and taking a cup from her.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"My fiancée is pregnant." Daniel said.

Sam smiled.

"I'm going to need a home gym with her cooking. I can't resist it and she likes to cook and bake." Daniel said.

Sam laughed.

"But, then again it's good to enjoy your job." Daniel said.

"My brother-in-law... well future brother-in-law offered to help us find a place."

"Brother-in-law?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah, he just left the base to go talk to Sara." Daniel said.

"Sara?" Sam asked confused.

"Sara O'Neill." Daniel said.

"Wait... you're marrying the Colonel's sister?" Sam asked.

Daniel nodded.

"I am."

"Does the Colonel know?" Sam asked.

Daniel nodded.

"He knows... he reacted alright."

Sam nodded.

"He likes you."

Daniel smiled.

"Given I'm the father of his sister's future children."

Sam laughed a little. Daniel took a sip from the coffee. Daniel sighed. Daniel winced.

"Daniel?"

"I'm fine."

Daniel drank his coffee. Then went back to the translation. Sam sighed then left.

* * *

 **AT THE O'NEILL'S**

"Oh, Jill invited us to dinner tonight. We gotta meet her fiancé." Jack said.

"Her fiancé?" Sara asked confused slightly.

"That blind date went very well."

"Oh... she and Daniel are getting married?"

Jack nodded.

"Yeah."

"I'll call Jill and tell her I'm coming too."

Jack agreed. Sara went to call Jill quickly. But the phone was busy.

"Busy signal." Sara said.

"Maybe she and Daniel are talking." Jack said.

* * *

 **EVENTUALLY**

Daniel left base leaving a note saying when he'd be back in case he was needed. Then he went to get Jill and they went to City Hall. Jill opted to see her brother after that so Daniel dropped her off at Sara's. Jack met them at the car.

"Daniel..." Jack started.

"Gotta pick up my brother at the airport... might take a couple days off to spend with him. And my wife." Daniel said.

"Wife?" Jack asked.

"We're getting married tomorrow." Daniel said.

"Wait... brother?" Jack asked.

Daniel smiled.

"You'll meet him at the wedding."

Jack nodded.

"If you're getting married tomorrow you need your bachelor party."

Daniel nodded.

"Give me a while to get Eli and I'll meet you at my place."

Jack nodded.

"Oh think you and the team can manage a few days... I'm going to request a few days off." Daniel said.

"I'm sure we can." Jack assured him.

"I should be back before the next mission." Daniel assured.

Jack nodded.

"I better leave and go pick him up." Daniel said.

Jack stepped back from Daniel's red jeep wrangler. Daniel drove away. Daniel went to the airport and called Hammond while he waited.

"Hello?"

"General Hammond this is Daniel Jackson... I need a few days off." He explained.

"I'm only asking for a day or two beyond the scheduled day off. I asked the next best linguist on the base to take care of things for a few days."

"Um...Doctor Jackson... do you know an Eli Jackson?" General Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir he's my twin brother. Why?"

"He's been assigned to Area 52." General Hammond said.

"Seriously?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Seriously." General Hammond said.

"Then I won't need as much time off... but I'm getting married tomorrow."

General Hammond checked the schedule for SG-1 and seeing there were three days before the next mission.

"There are three days before your next mission."

"That's fine, sir. Can I tell him where he's assigned... my brother hasn't read the letter yet."

"Of course." General Hammond said.

"This will make things confusing." Daniel said.

"Well as long as you both don't wear the same kind of uniforms." General Hammond said.

"He's air force, sir." Daniel reminded.

"True." General Hammond said.

"I have something for you to sign when you get back."

"Sir?" Daniel asked.

"It's for the widows' compensation package." General Hammond said.

"OK." Daniel said.

"I'll see you in a few days."

Then Daniel hung up.

"Eli, nice to see you." He greeted

Then the pair hugged. Daniel and Eli got Eli's duffel-bag and went to Daniel's car. Then Daniel and Eli went to Daniel's apartment talking on the drive.

"You are going to see some amazing things." Daniel said.

"I am?" Eli asked.

"I want to read your assignment letter to see when you start." Daniel said.

"OK." Eli said.

* * *

 **EVENTUALLY**

Jack knocked on Daniel's door. Eli answered it in his dress uniform. Jack looked him up and down.

"Happy Halloween." Jack said.

"It's July, Colonel O'Neill. Oh... Daniel!"

"Yeah, Eli!" Came from the living room.

"Colonel O'Neill is here?" Eli answered.

"Come in, Jack!" Daniel called.

Jack walked into the living room. He found Daniel on the cough reading something. Daniel put the letter down and looked at Jack who had some beers.

"Jack... meet my twin brother Eli." Daniel said.

Daniel stood. Eli stood next to him.

"General Hammond gave me three days off. Now in two days Major Eli Jackson starts at the base." Daniel explained.

"I'm assuming Major Eli Jackson is you." Jack said.

"Yes, sir." Eli said offering his hand.

Jack took it and they shook hands.

"This is going to get confusing."

Daniel laughed.

"I said the same thing to Hammond."

"I called him after you and asked for a day off." Jack said.

"Hammond?" Eli asked.

"General Hammond... your CO. Jack here is his second in command." Daniel explained.

Eli nodded.

"Sara and I got back from city hall and she shooed me along to come here." Jack said.

"Why did you..." Daniel started.

"Same reason you did." Jack said.

"Oh." Daniel said.

Daniel called Sam.

"Sam, it's Daniel... can you meet Jack and I at City Hall tomorrow?"

"Daniel..." Sam started.

"We're marrying our fiancés." Daniel said.

"Colonel O'Neill's fiancé?" Sam asked confused slightly.

"Sara." Daniel said.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sam said.

Daniel hung up. The trio relaxed and talked.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The trio woke up and Jack went home to his house to get his dress uniform. The group met at City Hall. Eli wearing his dress uniform.

"Daniel... what are you wearing?" A question was asked.

"Actually..."

"I see you met my twin brother Eli, Sam." Daniel said.

Before long the ceremony started and when it was over, Jack kissed Sara and Daniel kissed Jill.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Eli came to General Hammond's open door and knocked.

"I'm Major Eli Jackson." He explained.

"Ah. I need you to sign this non-disclosure agreement." General Hammond explained.

Eli sat and did just that. General Hammond took him to the observation room.

"General, we're receiving SG-21's IDC, sir."

"Open the Iris." General Hammond said.

The iris was opened. Eli watched as the wormhole opened.

"Whoa... what..." Eli started.

"That is a wormhole... welcome the SGC Major Jackson."

"Daniel said I was going to see some amazing things but this..." Eli started.

"You haven't gone off-world yet." Came a voice.

"Colonel O'Neill, I thought you we're taking today off." General Hammond said.

"I am I just forgot something." Jack said.

General Hammond nodded.

"And I wanted to see Major Jackson's reaction when he saw a wormhole the first time." Jack said.

"Haven't seen it in years. Gets kinda old when you've seen it as often as we have."

General Hammond nodded. Jack left the base.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Daniel went to the base and started to work on translating something that had been found by SG-21. Eli was in the infirmary having an exam that all new base members got. Jack went to check on Daniel. He glanced around seeing no sign of Daniel at first. But, that was when Jack noticed legs on the opposite side of Daniel's desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Heart And Home"**

 **"Chapter Two"**

Jack ran around the desk that was when he found Daniel passed out and checked Daniel's pulse and cursed. Jack rolled Daniel over so he was on his back and started CPR. Eli winced.

"Eli..." Dr. Fraiser started.

"It's not me... Daniel's in trouble." Eli said.

"Please go check on him?"

Dr. Fraiser sighed and took an emergency kit to Daniel's office.

"I really think this is a waste of time..." Dr. Fraiser said to herself.

"Doc, get in here!" Jack yelled hearing her.

Dr. Fraiser ran in looking at Jack and seeing he was doing CPR on Daniel she ran over to Daniel. She injected something in an effort to help him.

"We could really use a beam down to the infirmary." Dr. Fraiser said.

Jack felt something.

"You're getting that."

Dr. Fraiser looked at Jack then saw that they we're in the infirmary.

"I need a crash kit!" Dr. Fraiser yelled.

An oxygen mask was placed on Daniel and they shocked him. Eventually Dr. Fraiser had him stable. It was a few hours before Daniel woke up.

"Daniel?"

Daniel looked.

"Jack?" Daniel asked and started to get up.

"Daniel, relax." Jack said.

"I'm fine, Jack." Daniel said.

"You had a heart attack, Daniel." Jack said.

Daniel sighed and looked at Jack. Dr. Fraiser seeing Daniel was awake went to General Hammond's open office door and walked in closing the door behind her. General Hammond looked up at the sound of his office door closing.

"Dr. Fraiser..."

"Doctor Jackson had a heart attack, General Hammond."

"What's the prognosis?"

"I want to keep him on Earth a while... at least until I know he won't have another one as soon as he goes a crossed a event horizon." Dr. Fraiser said.

General Hammond nodded.

"He's earth bound until you clear him, Dr. Fraiser."

Dr. Fraiser sighed and left the room.

"Balda...alda yadi oladatro?" Eli asked.

(Translation: Brother, are you OK?)

"Iahadama feaida, balda." Daniel said.

(Translation: I'm fine, brother.)

"Dalo, yadi alda nalda feaida." Eli said.

(Translation: Daniel, you are not fine.)

"Ealo, idasola nalthadasha." Daniel said.

(Translation: Eli, it's nothing.)

"Idas sola nalda nalthadasha! Tasla hota tado salada yadi balada." Eli said.

(Translation: It is not Nothing! They had to shock you back.)

"Iaha ailrama solrado tola Iaha selrenoma yadi, balda." Daniel said.

(Translation: I am sorry that I scared you, brother.)

"What's going on?" Jack asked confused.

"Tiralo Laloganosera." Eli said.

"Twin Language." Daniel translated.

Jack looked between the two.

"OK." Jack said.

Dr. Fraiser came in.

"I want you to go home and rest. Daniel."

"I made appoints for us to go for tours of a couple houses." Jack piped in.

"Alright but nothing to strenuous for now."

"Alright, Janet." Daniel said.

Daniel got up weakly.

"Let me help, Danny." Jack said.

Daniel sighed and nodded.

"Dalo..." Eli started.

"Ealo, Iahaloro baha feaida. Iaha jola nadera rathani." Daniel said.

(Translation: Eli, I'll be fine. I just need rest.)

Eli nodded. Daniel and Jack left Jack driving his truck with Daniel in the passenger seat. It was a neighborhood that was close to a mountain. One house had city, and mountain views.

"I think Jill will like this kitchen." Daniel said.

Jack nodded.

"Oh yeah." Jack agreed.

"Plenty of room too."

Daniel nodded.

"View doesn't hurt either."

Jack texted his sister to ask her to keep an eye on Daniel when he came home and to watch for signs he was in pain.

"You should tell her." Jack told Daniel.

"I will... after I see a specialist and know what we're dealing with." Daniel said.

Daniel looked tired.

"Maybe I should take you too bed."

"In a minute. I want to make an offer on this house." Daniel told the Realtor.

"The owners want it to go be sold to a family."

"My wife is pregnant... it's why I want this place." Daniel said.

"Full list price... twice if I can get it like today."

She called the home owner. Soon she got off.

"They agreed."

Daniel wrote a check and handed it to the Realtor.

"Wait here." She said.

Daniel looked at Jack. Jack watched his brother-in-law.

"Jack..."

Jack sighed.

"Sorry, it's just you had a heart attack remember. That isn't exactly normal for someone your age."

Daniel sighed.

"I know. I'll make an appointment to see a cardiologist as soon as I can."

"Doc said she wants you to rest at home until we know the cause of it."

"So, off work until I see the cardiologist."

"Yep. I should get you home to your apartment."

"I'm OK, Jack. Just tired. But, I want to see that other house."

Jack smiled.

"OK, but, only because it's next door. After she gets back."

Daniel nodded. Soon the lady walked in.

"If you will sign these..." The Realtor said.

Daniel signed everything.

"And once you sign this the house is yours." The Realtor said.

Daniel signed it.

"You can move in immediately." She said gathering the forms.

Daniel nodded.

"Let me put this stuff in my car and I can take you to tour the other house, Mr. O'Neill." The Realtor said.

"Colonel." Jack and Daniel said in unison.

"I'm sorry, Colonel. Which branch?" She asked.

"Air force." Jack answered quickly.

"So am I reserves." She said.

"Oh." Jack said.

She gave Daniel the deed and she took the rest of the stuff to her car and came back with a key ring with twelve keys there was two keys of six different colors or shapes at the end.

"A set for you and a set for your wife."

Daniel smiled.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." The Realtor first put a sold sign on Daniel's new house.

Daniel locked up and they went to the house next door. Daniel paused looking at the house.

"Oh this house is so you, Jack."

Jack smiled and they went for the door. Eventually Jack paid for the house as well with the same kind of offer to which the sellers agreed. Soon Jack was signing the papers. The deed was given to Jack.

"Just have your wives sign those deeds." She said.

Daniel nodded. Daniel stumbled as they headed to Jack's truck.

"Daniel?"

"Yanak nafi."

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"I'm fine, Jack. Just dizzy."

Daniel opened the truck door. Jack was close in case his tired brother-in-law collapsed. Daniel stopped suddenly.

"J-J..." Daniel started but was cut off when he collapsed.

Jack caught Daniel and checked his brother-in-law's pulse. Daniel's heart was racing. It looked like Daniel was short of breathe too. Jack slapped Daniel's face to try and wake him up. Daniel groaned. Daniel's tired eyes opened.

"Let's get you home." Jack said.

"I won't be alone, Jack. Staff housing is still working on getting Eli his own place." Daniel said.

"If he isn't there when I get there I'm sticking around." Jack said.

That's when he realized that Daniel had fallen asleep in his arms. Jack moved Daniel into the truck and buckled him up. Jack drove carefully so Daniel wouldn't wake up. Eli met him at the door and helped get Daniel to bed.

"Call me if there are any changes." Jack said.

Eli nodded.

"Use his cellphone if you need to." Jack said.

"Yes, sir."

"That was only a request." Jack said.

Eli nodded.

"I will."

Jack nodded then left.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Daniel called and got an appointment at a cardiologist as soon as he could but that was in a week. Daniel decided to work on translations. Daniel went to the base and started work in his office. A knock came from his open office doorway. Daniel looked.

"Hey, Jack."

"Feeling better?" Jack asked.

"Still a bit tired. I'm going to be earth bound until I talk to the cardiologist next week." Daniel said.

"So you decided to come work on some translations." Jack said.

"I like to feel useful, Jack." Daniel said.

"Just don't push yourself." Jack said.

"I'm fine, Jack."

"You should be home at least a few days after a heart attack you're the head of your department which means you don't have to do everything. Delegate and hand off running the department a few days to someone else." Jack said.

"Janet told me the same thing." Daniel said.

"Then do it. Or do I have to put out to the SF to not let you on base until farther notice." Jack said.

Daniel sighed.

"Go spend some time with Jill."

"Give me a few minutes to call someone then." Daniel said.

"Think you guys can handle Robert Rothman for a few days?"

"We'll manage Daniel." Jack assured.

Daniel called Rothman.

"Robert, it's Daniel. Would you mind taking over the department for a few days?"

"I'd be happy to Daniel."

"Call if anything critical comes up." Daniel said.

"I will." Rothman said.

Daniel hung up and stood. Daniel looked a little weak. Jack looked in the hall to see Eli.

"Major Jackson..." Jack started.

Eli went to him and saluted. Jack saluted back

"Yes, sir?" Eli asked standing at attention.

"I want you to take Daniel to Jill's." Jack said.

"Yes, sir. But..." Eli started.

"Tasla alda madorinma iseo. I mean..."

"We're moving into the house today, Jack." Daniel said.

"Then go." Jack said.

"Sara and I are still packing."

"I'll see you later Jack." Daniel said.

Eli helped Daniel to Daniel's car. Eli drove it to Daniel's house. Jill was surprised.

"Doctor told him to rest at home a few days." Eli said.

Jill nodded.

"Could you help him to the master bedroom than, Eli?" Jill asked.

Eli nodded. Jill smiled. Eli helped his twin to bed. Daniel directed Eli to the master bedroom. Daniel yawned about the time they got to the master bedroom. Eli put his brother to bed. Daniel fell asleep quickly. Eli went to see if he could help Jill with anything. She agreed. Eli helped how he could. But, eventually had to leave for the base. He was soon meeting up with SG-21.

"Dr. Jackson..." One started.

Eli shook his head.

"Dr. Jackson is my twin brother. I'm Major Eli Jackson." He said.

"I guess you would be the ranking officer on this mission since I'm just a Captain." The team leader said.

"I'm more then willing to take your lead since this is my first time through the Stargate." Eli said.

"I will take command if I need to though to get us home."

The team nodded.

"Of course." The Captain said.

The team went through the Stargate. Eli learned how to handle things after he recovered from his first trip through the Stargate. Eli was a quick study. A fire fight pinned them down. Eli looked around he found a way out of that area so they could get back to the Stargate. Eli took command. He instructed the men though the exit he had spotted and laid down cover fire for them. Soon he joined his team. One of them dialed the DHD and the home address. One send the IDC for SG-21 and the Iris opened. The team rushed through the Stargate. Eli sighed and fell to his knees.

"Major..." One started.

Eli's hand went to his gut and when he moved it away he had blood on his hand.

"Medics!" The Captain called.

The medics rushed to help Eli. Medics went to Eli and took him to the infirmary where Dr. Fraiser started working on him.

 **IN DANIEL'S HOME IN THE MASTER BEDROOM**

Daniel shot up looking pale. He weakly came out of the master bedroom and over to Jill.

"Daniel... what's wrong?" Jill asked.

"Eli got shot... I can sense it." Daniel said.

Jill called Jack's cellphone. Jack answered quickly when he saw it was his sister.

"Jack, did Eli get shot?" Jill asked.

"I don't know want me to call and check?" Jack offered.

"Please." Jill said.

"Hang on." Jack said and picked up his office phone and called the infirmary.

A nurse answered.

"Did Major Jackson get shot?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir." They said.

Jack went back to his cellphone.

"He was how did you..."

"Daniel sensed it." Jill answered.

"Fraiser is working on him. I'll go down and call you guys when I know something." Jack offered.

"Please." Jill said.

"I'll call you back. I know it will be hard but try and get Daniel to relax in the meantime." Jack said.

"I'll try." Jill said.

"Call you later." Jack said and hung up.

"You need to relax." Jill told Daniel.

"Jill..."

"Your piano was brought in. Why don't you play that always relaxes you."

Daniel sighed.

"The movers...I never played for anyone else... before you."

"Not even, Jack?" Jill asked.

"Nope... he tried when I bought the piano but no I haven't."

"You should you're good."

"The piano will need a tune up. They always need one when they're moved."

"It was tuned up while you were out."

Daniel sighed.

"Pretend it's just me." Jill said.

Daniel sighed and walked over to the piano, sat on the bench, and closed his eyes. His fingers touched the key and he started playing a classical piece. Jill watched and listened. She watched as Daniel's body relaxed.

 **IN THE SGC**

Jack rushed into the infirmary. Dr. Fraiser was coming out of an operating room.

"How's Eli?" Jack asked.

"In a coma at the moment." Dr. Fraiser said.

"Daniel's going to know somethings wrong. He knows Eli was shot... Jill called and asked me... I called down and a nurse told me... Daniel told Jill that Eli was shot before she called." Jack said.

"Jill?" Dr. Fraiser asked.

"My little sister... Daniel's wife." Jack said.

"I think Daniel would worry more not knowing his brothers condition."

Dr. Fraiser sighed and nodded.

"I said I'd call." Jack said.

Dr. Fraiser nodded and gestured towards nearby phones. Jack called Jill.

 **IN DANIEL'S HOUSE**

Jill stepped out of the room and answered.

"Um Jill, it's Jack." He said.

"How's Eli?" Jill asked looking back to Daniel who was still playing piano.

"Doc, says he's in a coma right now... hey... um whose that playing piano?" Jack asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"Daniel." Jill said.

'It's beautiful.' Jack thought.

"I thought he didn't play for anyone but him."

"He plays for me. It relaxes him so I suggested he play until you called back."

"Looks like the only way I could hear it is by calling while he was playing." Jack said.

"Maybe not try again later." Jill said.

 **IN THE SGC**

"Playing what?" Dr. Fraiser asked curiously.

"Daniel's playing piano in the background." Jack said.

"He plays?" Dr. Fraiser asked.

"He's shy about it but, yeah." Jack said.

"Never even played for me."

 **IN DANIEL'S HOUSE**

Jill walked over to Daniel and put a hand on his shoulder. Daniel looked at her still playing.

"Jack's on the phone." Jill informed.

Daniel stood closing the piano quickly and took the phone.

"Jack, how is he?"

"Comatose at the moment." Jack said.

"I want to come sit with him." Daniel said.

 **IN THE SGC**

Jack looked over his shoulder at Dr. Fraiser.

"He wants to sit with Eli."

Dr. Fraiser nodded.

"I don't want him driving."

"I'll bring him." Jack said.

Dr. Fraiser nodded. Jack left and went to his truck. He drove to his sister and brother-in-law's.

"Daniel..." Jack started.

"Dr. Fraiser only agreed to you coming and sitting with Eli if I drove you."

Daniel pulled a bottle out. Jill read it.

"Um... Daniel..."

"Yeah, Jill?" Daniel asked.

"How many of these bottles have you drank?"

"Um two yesterday... why?"

"I hope you spread that out." Jill said.

"Well, no I didn't why?"

"You drank two in one sitting?" Jill asked.

"Yeah."

"That's 2,026 mgs of caffeine. Each bottle is suppose to make 8 servings." Jill said.

Daniel took the bottle and looked at the label more carefully.

"She's right that may have been the cause of my heart attack yesterday." Daniel said.

"Bring the bottle we'll run that by Fraiser." Jack said.

Daniel nodded, grabbed a messenger bag and put the bottle in it before leaving with Jack.

 **IN THE SGC**

Daniel went to Dr. Fraiser.

"I think I figured out what caused my heart attack yesterday."

"What is it?" Dr. Fraiser asked.

Daniel pulled the bottle out.

"I drank two bottles of this in one sitting. That equals to be 2,026 mgs of caffeine in one sitting."

Dr. Fraiser nodded.


End file.
